1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a gear selector, more particularly to a gear selector which is to be employed in a bicycle.
2. Description of The Related Art
A conventional gear selector of a bicycle is generally installed adjacent to the handle of the bicycle. While riding a bicycle, the user's hands grip the handle of the bicycle in order to balance the bicycle. When changing the speed of the bicycle, the user has to operate the gear selector while gripping the handle of the bicycle. Thus inconveniencing the user. Furthermore, the simultaneous operation of the gear selector and the gripping of the handle can cause the user to lose control of the bicycle, thereby possibly leading to an accident.